Everything
by KiyomiDragneel754
Summary: My fourth tribute to Nalu Week: Promise. I love her smile and the joy she carries with her everywhere. I love her laugh and her weirdness. I love everything about her. So I promise I'll protect it. Written in Natsu POV. One-shot!


DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima

_My heart was beating loudly in my chest. Panic and worry flood over me. What was she thinking?!_

_I run as quickly as I can but I'm still so far away. I push myself forward and continue running. Faster._

_I can finally see her body that's falling to the ground. I'm almost there. I jump and grab ahold of her and we continue to fall to the ground._

_I quickly twist my body around so I would hit the floor first. We smash into a random brick wall and it crumbles._

_I open my eyes to see that everything was blurry and a bit fuzzy. When my vision clears up I stared mindlessly at something in front of my eyes. I don't realize that it's Lucy until she tries to get up._

_A sob. A quiet one but I could hear it perfectly with my heighten senses. She's crying. The salty scent of tears hits my sensitive nose._

_It bothers me. Why is she crying? Is she hurt or scared?_

_Ahh, I don't know what to do! I'm not used to crying girls! I was about to start panicking when she began talking._

_"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. My father, he's horrible even after 2 years he never looked for me and all of a sudden he wants me back. I'm sorry it's all my fault, but I love Fairy Tail! I don't want to leave!"_

_"Then don't." It was just that simple._

_The rest of the walk back was in silence only a couple sobs, and due to her slightly injured foot I end up carrying her back. _

_When we finally got back to the guild Lucy explained to everyone about herself and her father. In the end none of them blamed her. Obviously. _

_I'm glad she stopped crying it hurts to see your friends crying. _

_After all the explaining was over we start making strategies and plans but nothing could prepare us for what happened._

_A giant walking building._

_"HAND OVER LUCY HEARTIFILLA OR FACE THE POWER OF JUPITER!" They bellowed._

_Well you know what our answer was. _

_They fired. _

_"Everyone get down!"_

_In a hurry everyone dropped to the floor as Erza runs to the front lines to try and block the attack. She successfully blocks it but gets pushed back by the force of the attack._

_As soon as we made sure she was ok, I decided to head inside and destroy the lacrima, only to meet some black and white hair guy with a a red outfit._

_Well time to attack him without thinking first. _

_What the fuck! Did I just fucking hit myself! WHAT!_

_We continue to fight and I figured out that he can control fire, and it only took 10 hits to the face and him telling me his power like all other evil villains do. Hahaha! I'm so smart!_

_So all I have to do now is beat him up. I'm all fired up!_

_ ~Some Time Later~_

_Oh god why! Ugh I feel sick! Falling._

_"Haha! Not so tough now huh! Let's see you eat this!" What food at a time like this! Do you want me to puke. _

_"Beast arm!"_

_"Ice-make: Lance!"_

_Well he fell quickly HA NOT SO TOUG-ugh. Nope. No mind yelling with motion sickness. Ugh._

_"Tch! I didn't need your help ice princess. Ugh."_

_"Yeah, say that when you're not dying with motion sickness." Bastard._

_After the building stopped moving we spilt up, Happy and I went one way and Elfman and Gray went the other._

_After running for a while I started getting worried. I couldn't smell the iron dragon slayer in the building. What could he be doing?... Oh shit Lucy!_

_I quickly turn to run and tell the others but gets hit in the back with some seriously strong air. I turn to face a huge guy with a blind fold and tried to distract him and run away but why did I even bother, I mean really he has a freaking blind fold on! _

_We fight for a bit when Erza suddenly shows up and beats the shit out of him. Serves him right! Oh shit I should go check on Erza._

_ ~After a While~_

_I burst through the floor to where Gajeel is. My anger. My Rage. Along with everyone else's burn in my flames that punch him in the face._

_When I turn around to check on Lucy and I'm even more infuriated. Injuries are all over her body. It killed me. Why?_

_"Iron Dragon's Roar!" _

_"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Evenly matched._

_I'll kill him for hurting Lucy!_

_~After the Whole Phantom Accident ~_

_That IDIOT! Why did she leave even after we all said it wasn't her fault._

_I felt my eyes sting with what can only be tears. I even willingly got on the train._

_We being me, Happy, Erza, and Gray continued running toward where her house is._

_I can see her figure slowly getting in the horizon. Pretty. Idiot what are you thinking. I really want to smash my head right now. _

_"Lucy! Don't leave Fairy Tail!" We yelled. She can't leave. I- I haven't even gotten to know her yet!_

_"What are you guys doing here? Leave Fairy Tail? You guys think I'm leaving?" Wait. She's NOT leaving? Thank god!_

_We start walking back to the guild as Lucy tells us why she was really at her old house. Turns out she went to tell her dad off. Hehe! That's my girl! Grrr, like I said... Thought. I need to smash my head. Whatever._

_On our way back, we talked and laughed, we smiled and we were just being plain weird it was then that I realized that I love her smile and the joy she carries with her everywhere. I love her laugh and her weirdness. I love everything about her. I'm still not sure what that means "love" but I know that I love her. Maybe like a friend and maybe something more but I'll figure that out on the way. After all, she's not going anywhere soon._

_At this moment I Natsu Dragneel promise to protect Lucy's happiness with everything I've got._

My eyes widen. No! No! This can't be... Lucy, she was killed. That bastard. That bastard Rogue Cheney!

"Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode."

I attack him and told my Lucy to run. We continue to fight but it's obvious he has the upper hand since we do have a 7 year difference.

"You've gotten weak Natsu Dragneel. Erode in the shadows."

"Time Arc: Flash Forward!" Ultear, and Meredy.

"Meredy get out the first-aid kit." No I... Don't have time!

I borrow Ultear's shoulder to stand up.

"Hey don't move."

"I don't have time to waste. Lucy died and had her happiness stripped away from her. I have to go because, I made a promise, to myself and to Lucy. So I'll... Protect the future!"


End file.
